


Cleaning Duty

by kamukura (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, laughs, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamukura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monobear puts everyone on cleaning duty... much to Togami's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Duty

"And so I've decided," Monobear's voice radiated from the cafeteria's monitor "that I'm putting you all on cleaning duty today!"

Bullshit. Complete bullshit. Togami stood up from his seat, ignoring the exasperated noises coming from the idiots he called classmates as he walked out of the room. If the bear had enough funds to clean up corpses and pay for all of the other necessities they were provided in this damn school then there was no way in hell that he didn't have enough money to have the dorm bathrooms, the bathhouse and the fucking swimming pool cleaned. This was ridiculous, and he knew- he goddamn  _knew_ \- that Monobear had something up his sleeve. A motive, perhaps? Whatever it was, it was probably meant to kill his own boredom, and unless it made anything about this situation they were having within the school interesting to Togami himself in any way at all he sure as hell wasn't going to participate.

As he made his way up to the library he could hear Monobear spout out the words "camaraderie" and "teamwork" from the rest of the school monitors.

What a load of crap.

Before he could even touch the Library door the stupid bear popped out to stop him dead in his tracks. Fukawa yelped (she was following him even here, surely) and Monobear laughed; pointing a paw at Togami's direction and making himself appear infuriated.

"Stop right there! You two can't possibly be thinking of skipping out on cleaning duty, eh!?" His voice was full of character as always, and it irritated Togami to no end. He sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Obviously. There is no way I am going to waste my time cleaning the wretched bathrooms of everyone else in this school when you obviously have the funds to do that without having any of us lifting a finger."

The mechanical bear's face went all red with anger. "Baahh! That's the problem with you kids these days. All play and no work! What is this place, a hotel!? Even with all the moolah I've got on hand there's no way I'm letting you brats sit around and do whatever you want all day!"

Togami rolled his eyes. Fukawa hid further behind a wall.

"Listen up you self-centered dunce. If you don't wanna end up like Enoshima-san did you better do as I tell you!" And with that, the bear disappeared.

 

///

Boys clean the dorm bathrooms, girls clean the pool.

That's how Monobear decided to split the work, with the exception of Hagakure getting the bathhouse all to himself. Great, Togami thought. Just great. Of all the people to work with he just had to be placed together with Naegi. At the very least it wasn't  _Hagakure_ , but that didn't mean he was going to enjoy any of this (that's what he continued to tell himself at least).

Asahina was concerned about the boys getting into the girl's stuff, but Monobear assured her that if any stealing were to occur then the culprit would quickly be punished.

 _Tss_. As if he'd steal anything from these plebeians.

Naegi laughed nervously behind him, coming to meet up at Kirigiri's room wearing his hoodie and a pair of shorts. A pair from the storage room, no doubt. Togami on the other hand refused to wear anything from that filthy room, and simply opted to roll his sleeves and pants up.

The other boy had the decency to grab the cleaning supplies already during his trip to the supply room, and with a bucket of soapy water and a scrubbing brush in hand Naegi set out to get started. Togami did nothing but stand back and watch, outright refusing to expend anymore energy than he already did, but when Monobear appeared and reprimanded him for "being a lazy bum" he decided to grab a nearby rag and...

He stood there, watching Naegi intensely to try and get a grip of the situation and figure out what to do. The boy seemed to have picked up on this though, much to Togami's dismay.

"Hey, Togami-kun..." Naegi started, obviously nervous and unsure of what words to use. "Do you... not know what to do..?" "Hmph." Togami crossed his arms. "Of course I know what to do. It's just a matter of you using your commoner methods of cleaning that's throwing me off."

He wasn't outright lying. Togami was aware of what needed to be done to get the bathroom clean, the thing was with Naegi already getting a head start he ended up lost and unsure of what to do next. The other boy, however, simply smiled. Offering the other scrubbing brush to the heir and not saying anything else.

He at least had the tact not to embarrass Togami any further, it seemed.

 

///

A few hours later, Naegi offered to take a quick timeout and head for the cafeteria. Togami reluctantly agreed. The thought of spending time with Naegi any more than he already had didn't really sit very well with him. (His stomach refused to stop making flips, and his heart continued to beat even faster at the very thought of it. Was he coming down with an illness?)

At the cafeteria they ran into Hagakure, who said that he was mostly finished with his share of work. All that was left was the big bathtub. In comparison, Togami and Naegi still had 3 more rooms to go.

"It's a good thing you and Togami-chi seem to be getting along just fine!" Hagakure laughed. Naegi did so as well. Albeit, nervously.  
"I-I wouldn't say that..."  
"The girls dropped by earlier, right? Fukawa-chi and Asahina-chi were arguing non-stop, man! Kirigiri-chi and Oogami-chi had to try and get them to calm down!"

Togami sat alone at a table, a cup of tea and a sandwich he quickly threw together laid out in front of him. When Naegi grabbed the seat across from him though he nearly had a heart attack, and quickly he adjusted his glasses to try and calm himself down.

 _What on earth is wrong with me!?_  He mentally scolded himself, trying to get a grip of his own feelings and wondering what the hell made him jump when Naegi suddenly came out of nowhere to sit at the same table as him. The boy stared at him innocently, feeding himself some noodles from his cup ramen.

"Togami-kun?" Naegi appeared to be confused. "Is something the matter?" The heir coughed, insisting that it was nothing as he proceeded to eat his sandwich.

 

///

It was half past 9 pm when they were almost done with the last room. Togami's room to be exact, and he was looking forward to having this day come to an end when Naegi accidentally slipped while holding a bucket full of water and spilling everything all over himself. The boy was drenched, and despite the evident irritation Togami was feeling he couldn't help but think that Naegi, all wet and vulnerable, was actually pretty c-

Togami quickly shoved the thought to the back of his mind, watching as Naegi struggled to even try and sit. It looked like he hit his head quite hard, and despite it going against his principles Togami decided to go ahead and offer to help the boy up.

Naegi leaned on Togami for support, apologizing for getting his shirt all wet and muttering other incoherent words. He had a firm grip on the boy's shoulders to keep him from falling over, and he needed a few moments to wrap his mind around the thought that Naegi was really close to him. He couldn't understand what the heck it was he could possibly be feeling, so he did his best to ignore it and try to focus on the more logical side of things.

Perhaps he should take Naegi to the infirmary? That way he could grab some medication for what he assumed to be a fever that he was beginning to come down with, too. He, in a stroke of kindness (pity is what he called it apparently), offered to carry him there, but Naegi insisted that he was going to be fine. He just needed a few moments to stop feeling all dizzy, was what he insisted on, and Togami being too exhausted from all the cleaning to fight back just stood still to let Naegi come back to his senses.

The bathroom suddenly got all quiet, and aside from Naegi's heavy breathing Togami could hear how fast his heart was beating.

With every passing second the more he came to realize what it was he was feeling. He refused to believe it, though. Refused to admit that what he was feeling were manifestations of such stupid emotions such as love or infatuation, but there was no denying that the reason why he was suddenly really close to palpitation was that he and Naegi were standing unbearably close to each other, and he was sure that if anyone else were in the room they'd notice a faint blush on his cheeks by now.

All of a sudden, Naegi began to chuckle.

"How hard did you hit your head, exactly?" Togami inquired. "Have you finally gone mad?" The laughter subsided. "No, no... it's not that at all." Naegi looked up at him with wide eyes, and he had the urge to slap himself for finding the boy in this position to be as cute and... attractive (his skin crawled as the word came to mind) as he was.

"It's just that... you can actually be really nice if you wanted to be!" He beamed, radiating so much innocence that Togami couldn't help but wonder how on earth he managed to still be this pure (or naive, in his words).

The two of them stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other without making an effort to widen the distance between them. Eventually, however, Naegi sneezed. And in reaction to this Togami pulled the boy a little closer. "... You're getting rather cold. You should change into something dry."

The heir couldn't believe that he actually said that, and he blamed it all on his stupid feelings. Naegi blinked, smiling as he said that he needed to let go of him first, but then Togami refused. Instead, at that very moment, he decided to swallow down his goddamn emotions and just go with it. If he was going to have these feelings bother him for a while yet he might as well accept them and avoid embarrassing himself further by acting on them on his own terms, right?

Togami wrapped his arms around Naegi and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. "Togami... kun..?" He muttered, opening his mouth one more time to ask something else before getting cut off by Togami's lips pressing against his. Naegi stiffened for a little while before relaxing into it, and when the heir pulled away he took note of how red Naegi's cheeks were.

Interesting.

"Togami-kun... you..."  
"What."  
"Did you just... kiss me?"

 _Obviously,_  he wanted to say, but instead he opted to lean down and kiss Naegi one more time. This time, not holding anything back and gently running his tongue over Naegi's lower lip. The boy brought his hands up to claw at the front of Togami's shirt, as if to say that he didn't understand what was going on.

Togami, however, wasn't going to be merciful. Naegi needed to figure things out on his own.

A few seconds into it Naegi finally parted his mouth, allowing the heir to explore it as much as he pleased. Things tasted of ramen no doubt, but it didn't bother him as much as he thought he would've. Probably since all of the tiny little sounds Naegi was making entertained him a little too much.

Their lips parted, and Naegi's face was all red as he tried to catch his breath and lean his head on Togami's chest, who in turn tightened his embrace even more. It was a good thing this was his own shower, or else things would've been bad if any of their other classmates suddenly came in.

"H-hey... Togami-kun..." Naegi's voice was barely audible. "Just what are you t-trying to do? If... you're trying to make fun of me or something, it really isn't that big of a deal but... could you at least tell me where you're going with this?"

Togami sighed. "If I was trying to make fun of you, do you think I'd go so far as to indulge myself like that?"  
"What...?"  
"Figure it out." Another exasperated sigh. There was no way he was going to spell it out for him.

In no way was he going to suddenly up and tell Naegi that he was in love with him while they were in the freaking  _bathroom._

Naegi lifted his head from Togami's chest, looking up at him with wide eyes. It was kind of like the expression he had whenever he figured something out during trials, only with his cheeks all red this time.  _Took you long enough_  Togami thought, fighting the urge to roll his eyes and instead moving a strand of wet hair away from Naegi's warm face. "I-I--" the boy began, only to be interrupted by the nighttime announcement.

Togami suspected that Monobear did that on purpose.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, and quickly Naegi untangled himself from Togami's arms to try and gather all of the cleaning supplies that made a mess on the floor. At least they managed to clean most of the bathroom on time.

Was this the purpose of this whole 'cleaning duty' thing Monobear was forcing them all to do? To get him to come to his senses about his feelings? That seemed unlikely. It sounded like something a pink bunny would do more than a homicidal bear would, and even now Togami still couldn't quite figure it out. All he was sure of was that, whoever it was behind the damn cameras watching them all and listening in to everything happening, he was probably very entertained by all of this.

As Naegi headed out of the room once and for all, bucket and supplies in hand, Togami grabbed him by the arm to steal one more kiss. He still felt somewhat disappointed that Naegi didn't get to finish his sentence, but Togami didn't really care too much. At the very least Naegi finally knows what the heir felt for him, and whether or not the boy returned those feelings were the least of his concerns. And there was a simple reason for that.

"Remember. You're mine, Naegi." He whispered, making the boy flush. "And if you refuse to admit that, I'll  _make_  you mine."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't quite figure out how I wanted it to end whoops


End file.
